


Doubts

by samithemunchkin



Category: The Baseballs (Band)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 22:54:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5351411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samithemunchkin/pseuds/samithemunchkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Digger is struggling with doubts and Daniel tries to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doubts

**Author's Note:**

> Idk, i had a couple of unfinished fics and I was stuck on a cruise ship for 23 hours, thought I'd put the time to good use and finish them

"Daaannyyyyy..." Digger whined and practically collapsed on the counter, spreading his arms wide and pretty much just taking up as much space as he possibly could. He'd been watching the barista work for a good twenty minutes now in complete silence and as fascinating as he found the older man and the way he worked, he was starting to get bored and he needed to vent anyway, the thoughts that were running in his head were driving him nuts.

"Yes my dear?" Daniel asked sarcastically, rolling his eyes as he turned to give his full attention to the other man.

"Pfff you gotta stop calling me that or I know at least one person who'd get really upset." Digger chuckled as he straightened himself enough so he could cup his face with both hands and lean against his elbows.

"What, I can't be your fake husband anymore?" Daniel gasped dramatically, completing the action with a hand on his chest. "After all we've been through and you leave me the second a hunky man seduces you? Wow, just wow."

Digger couldn't help the flush that spread on his cheeks at that and he let his head fall back down on the counter with a thud as he let out a long groan.

"Whaaat am I doing with my life..." He whined, letting his head swing from side to side before he lifted himself back up so he could look up at the barista. "Dan, be serious with me...Am I making a huge mistake taking him back?" He asked quietly, uncertainty clear in his voice and Daniel could have sworn he'd never seen so much anxiety and doubt in the other man's eyes.

"Honestly?" Daniel started, sighing as he grabbed a stool so he could sit down as well. "Honestly I have no idea. And no matter what anyone says or thinks, this really is something you need to decide on your own anyway I'm afraid." He said with a small smile and he laughed when Digger just groaned again at that. "But! If I'm also being honest, you have seem much happier lately and it has been nice having you in town more often."

"Yeah...yeah that's another problem..." Digger muttered. "I actally like being here more now too and...well, home just doesn't feel like home at all. I'm...I feel lonely in Münster and I hate it...it should feel like home but you're all here now...And Sam hates my apartment, it's nearly fucking impossible to even get him to step inside the building."

"Well I can't really blame him, it really is a shitty apartment." Daniel chuckled.

"It's noooooot it's just cheap." Digger whined and pouted. "Why can no one understand I'm saving shit loads of money renting it."

"Are you really though? Still I mean...with all the time you're spending here now." Daniel commented warily and grinned when Digger shot him a mean look.

"Do not go there. I'd be blowing up all my savings moving here and there's no way I'd move in with Sam if I'm still not even sure us getting back together is the right thing to do." Digger reasoned, alarmingly serious like he'd actually considered both options already. Which he had. Which made him so annoyed at himself, he didn't need anyone else suggesting either when he had come to the conclusion they were both terrible options.

"How about you just give this all some more time then?" Daniel suggested after a short moment of silence. "If you're so clearly still doubting if you and Sam are going to make it work this time...just, I don't know, take it one day at a time, what's the rush?"

"Nothing I suppose...but...I hate feeling so...unsure, I don't like not knowing if...if things are just going to end up like they were before...if Sam is just putting up a front for now to pretend he's changed..."

"Has he ever lied to you before?"

"Well no...not that I know of."

"Well, from what you've told me...and I know I said you shouldn't let what anyone else says matter but; I really think Sam cares about you and he knows where he messed up before and he's trying really hard to make up for that. I think that if you give him a second chance he's going to do everything to prove he's really changed. I think he really wants to make it work this time." Daniel said softly, offering the other man a reassuring smile. "You both made mistakes but you've both also changed since. You know what you want from the relationship now and it's probably still going to be hard and you're both going to mess up sometimes but I think you've grown enough to be able to work and talk things out now." He added when Digger stayed silent.

"...I hate that you make sense..." Digger mumbled after another moment of silence and he slumped back down on the counter. "And I haaaaate that I want to give him another chance so bad and I hate that his apartemnt feels more like home than mine and I hate that I like him and just aaaaghsgjh!"

"Aww, you love it really." Daniel cooed teasingly and laughed out loud when Digger threw him the grumpiest look ever. "Just admit that you're happy and enjoy it, you've had a few rough years, you deserve whatever happiness being with Sam again brings you." He added, still smiling but his tone was more serious.

"Pffft...we'll see...if it all goes to shit I'm just going to blame you for getting my hopes up."


End file.
